Sleep Deprived
by Youkomon
Summary: Sequel to Insomnia. Because friends are not only the people who talk to you, they are also the ones who stop to listen to what you have to say back. Now if only Chiro could figure that out...he might get some sleep...


Ya, the sequel to Insomnia…I have mixed feelings about this since it meant to take place during the third season of which I have absolutely no knowledge of…yeah, like you lot know either…anyway it's been some time after Antauri died and Chiro's reverted back to his human form. You can yell and scream at me all you want but I do have a reason for doing this and by the time you've read this you should be able to identify it. Anyhow, just…let me dream…and I assure you that when the storyline of the third season is finally revealed I will write an alternate sequel to Insomnia to correspond to it…unless by some miracle I've got it right first time. And that would be unlikely to say the least. So….enjoy?

Side note to Angelswind: I love your idea! I might take you up on that…that would be okay, right, since it is your idea and all…just checking…anyhow, I couldn't use it for the sequel because I wrote this before I read your review…but I could do not as an alternate sequel I suppose…let me know what you feel about the matter, pleeeease?

* * *

It wasn't the pitta-patter of rainfall against the walls that woke Chiro up. It wasn't the hunger of the swirling wind, billowing around the rooftops of Suggazoom city either. It wasn't even the fear-tinged insomnia that had crept up on him every night back when the Skeleton King had haunted his dreams…because at least then **_he_** had been there to make him feel alright.

The boy stared up at the ceiling, clutching the covers tighter, sheets rubbing against tensed skin. He was listless, restless even and none of it felt right. This was worse than having the nightmares because back then, there had always been the optimism of morning to look forward to. But now…in the morning there was going to be a vital element missing.

****

"We're only as good, as long as we have all our pieces."

He groans, shaking slightly as his own words from another time, another place, come back to haunt him, echoing throughout his mind. Back before they had confronted Scrapperton and reclaimed their default weapons and hands. He had been so foolish then, so selfish, so stupid, so native! How could he not have seen it before! That if one of the pieces was ever lost…it was gone forever. They could have lost the red piece that day, Sprx could have been killed or worse and all he had cared about was his stupid television show!

The black part has been torn out now. And with it opens up a huge void of grief, pain and loss. Regrets. Memories. Denial sometimes. But it's always there, ready to swallow him whole. And he's so scared that if he lets go for a single moment, if he lets his mind slip…it's going to take over and render him useless to the team. And they need him, just as much as he needs them, clinging to those strong bonds he's built up with them. His family. His partners. His friends.

These very reasons are what keeps his eyes glued to the ceiling, chained to the land of the waking, fearing that sleep will cause him to lose himself.

No one checks in on him anymore.

At the beginning each member of the monkey team would check in on him each night, to reassure themselves that he wasn't going to stop breathing in the middle of the night. He always remembered to force his chest into a rhythmic breathing, miming sleep so as not to worry them. Nova would sit at his side dutifully, stroking his cheek and crying, telling him tearfully how everything was going to be all right, how she would die before she let anything tear the team apart. Her words always chilled him to the core.

Otto spent hours, telling him about his new invention, how it worked what it did, before giving into his naturally affectionate nature and tightly hugging him, not seeming to care if he woke the young hero up or not. He would always whisper about how glad he was that Chiro was okay.

Gibson would always stand there, observing him silently, staring intently at him as though he was some sort of complex puzzle that the scientist was just inching to solve. In fact Chiro had a sneaking suspicion that the blue monkey suspected that he was faking sleep. In the end though, Gibson would sigh, settling a comforting hand on his shoulder, before muttering in Chiro's ear about how he could come and talk to him when he was 'ready'. The boy still didn't understand what he meant by that.

And of course, Sprx used to come in as well, babbling on about some new joke he'd heard, anything to drive away the silence. Until a few nights ago, he had paused in the doorway and turned around.

"You're not fooling anyone, kid. I know that you're hurting and I know that you're hiding it away from everyone else…"

Sprx stopped as though his words were spiked with pain, as though he was barely able to continue. He stared sadly at the floor, his palm resting against the door panel.

"…and it's killing you inside."

And with that he left.

None of the monkeys had come to visit him since that night.

The words now rang through Chiro's head as he pondered his team mates actions. Would Antauri be proud of him now? Now that he was barely coping?

There was a tiny sound and Chiro froze as he felt something like a monkey hand resting on his scalp. The hand began reaching into his hair and ruffling it, caressing it in a fatherly fashion.

Chiro whimpered.

Out of the corner of his eye he fancied he saw the silhouette of a black monkey. And he swore he felt someone breathe into his ear.

"Just do what you think is right. You've always made the right decision when it counts the most. I've always been proud of you Chiro…"

A gasp was caught in the teenager's throat as the hand moved through his hair reassuringly.

"…and I always will be…"

The hand stilled itself for a moment, applying a slight pressure on Chiro's head before disappearing along with the stream of breathed words and the monkey-shaped shadow. The boy blinked and shook his head, blurrily, trying to will everything back. Nothing happened.

Nova's dedication…Otto's affection…Gibson's patience…Sprx's understanding…it suddenly all made sense. It all came rushing together and Chiro realised, with a start, that all of them had known that he had never really been asleep, that they had all been waiting for something…anything…

Chiro decided that he was finally 'ready'. He kicked off the covers, and marched out of the room, all the while feeling a set of familiar eyes on his back, regarding him approvingly. He walked down to the main room, faltering slightly outside, but regaining his confidence and striding inside when he felt the pair of eyes urging him on.

All four living monkeys looked up as he walked in. There was a deep unsettling silence as they watched him expectantly, though curiosity was clearly inscribed in all of their faces.

Chiro opened his mouth and began sharing.

And from wherever he was, Antauri was smiling.

Because friends are not only the people who talk to you, they are also the rare and wonderful beings who stop to listen to what you have to say back.


End file.
